Rough
by ElectricCity
Summary: Pepper is out of town; so what happens when Tony runs into Natasha at a gala? Pure SMUT.
1. Intentions

"Damn, I look GOOD," Tony Stark said to his reflection as he was getting ready for the gala that evening. Pepper was on vacation, and Tony was fighting every urge to not return to his smooth-talking, man whore-esque ways. But the confidence he was feeling was not without merit; in his reflection stood a suave, sexy man with a smirk that made women melt and an overall demeanor that just oozed sex appeal. The clock read 8:00 PM.

"Time to go," Stark said to his reflection as he fumbled with his bow tie. He knew the real reason he wanted to go to the gala. To see HER... Natasha. He descended to the garage of Stark towers to pick out his flashy sports car of the evening. The yellow Lamborghini seemed to fit the bill.

He eagerly drove down the streets, not taking heed to the speed limit signs that flashed past him in a blur. One thing was engrained in his brain... Natasha. Her sexy curves. Her cherry red lips. He loved the way her round ass strained against her latex outfit. Thinking about her got his dick rock solid. He would give ANYTHING to just have her for one night... She would be the match in the sheets Tony had been so desperately seeking. Pepper was pretty in her own sort of bland, reserved way but Natasha oozed the same sort of sex appeal that Tony had himself... And he was GOING to have her tonight.


	2. The Gala

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! Over here!" the paparazzi shouted outside of the Plaza hotel in New York City, where the gala was being held. It was a charity event to help fund education in third-world countries... Not really Tony's forte. He flashed a few quick smiles for the cameras as he entered the building. He immediately began to scan for his "prey", so-to-speak. He shot million watt grins at some of the beautiful women in attendance who the rich older men brought as their dates in order to keep their appearances up.

"Oh... Fuck..." Tony said as he saw an hour glass shape figure in a form-fitting black dress leaned over the bar. Her hair was a dark crimson. Natasha. Tony began to saunter over, smoothing his hair and once again straightening his bow tie.

"Well, hello, Natasha," he crooned into her ear. Natasha could feel the heat of his breath on the nape of her neck and could feel herself grow moist. She tried to resist the urge and spun around quickly.

"Well, hello, Mr. Stark. Can't say I really expected you to be here, supporting such a noble cause."

Tony laughed it off cooly. He had anticipated the icy greeting.

"Those are some words coming from an assassin, my dear. Now please, come dance with me," Tony said extending out a hand.

"And what if I say no, Mr. Stark?"

Tony moved in closer to Natasha and could feel her shiver.

"Please, I won't bite," he said in a hushed, raspy tone as he gently raked his teeth on her ear. Natasha had no choice but to accept. He guided her to the dance floor and pulled her close. He had a firm grip on her hips as they swayed to the jazz music played by the live band.

"See, this isn't so bad," Tony teased in her ear, gently flicking her lobe with his tongue. He could feel her tense up with pleasure; he knew he was successfully getting her riled up.

"Tony, I don't know what your intentions are tonight but you better rethink them," Natasha snapped. Tony put on his best mock offended face and pulled away.

"Natasha!" he said, sarcasm dripping in his voice, "I am HIGHLY offended that you'd think I'd try something with you tonight! I'm just innocently dancing with a FRIEND," he smirked, briskly pulling her back towards him.

"Plus," he began, his low tone overflowing with lust, "if I wanted to fuck you, we would already have made a mess of sheets in this hotel by now." Natasha continued to sway with him to the music, but tightened her grip around the back of his neck. She gritted her teeth.

"Careful how you talk to me Tony, or you'll end up in much more pain then you could imagine," she said, raking her nails on his neck. He groaned with pleasure.

"Mmm, baby .. How'd you know I liked it rough?" he said with a smirk, his lips brushing against her neck. They both knew what was coming next.


	3. Control

Tony threw the door to the hotel room open with such force that he swore the whole hotel shook. His hands were entangled in the curls of Natasha's hair, their lips pressed ruthlessly together.

"Oh my fucking God," Tony groaned as Natasha began gyrating her hips against his and biting down on his lip. But Tony was ready to show Natasha that he was in control, he grabbed her by the hips and slammed her against the wall, as she cried out with ecstasy.

"You like that, baby?" he growled against her ear, as he began to slide down her strapless dress. She moaned again in agreement, feeling powerless. And for once, she liked it. She was clad in black lace lingerie with garters. Tony hungrily eyed her and very much enjoyed what he saw. He let his tongue explore her, moving down slowly, tracing her in every one of her most sensitive spots not covered by fabric.

"Oh, Tony... Please... Don't tease me," she moaned as he continued his exploration of her body. He abruptly stood up and shoved her up against the wall.

"Hold still," he whispered, and before she could protest, he ripped off her panties and slammed two fingers into her wet heat.

"FUCK!" she cried out, as Tony propped her up and attacked her g-spot. He could feel her juices pouring out onto his hand as he proceeded. He began to pick up the pace and as he grunted he felt his cock grow rock solid as the fabric of his tuxedo pants strained against his member. His arousal grew with every cry Natasha let out until he decided he could not take it any longer. He quickly withdrew his fingers leaving Natasha on the edge of an orgasm. He grabbed her hair and growled in her ear,

"Now be a good girl and suck me off," desire dripping from his voice, "and then I promise, I will fuck your brains out." Natasha got on her knees and unzipped the fabric that stood between her mouth and his cock. All 9 inches of rock hard cock sprung out and made Natasha grow even wetter; she needed to be fucked by him as soon as possible.

"Natasha, I..." Tony began, but before he could finish, Natasha engulfed his entire member in her mouth. Tony let out throaty groans of pleasure as she bobbed up and down on his cock. "Fuck," he gasped as he ran his hands through the hair of the beautiful Russian beauty as she devoured him. She moved her mouth up and down and would occasionally pull out and circle his tip with her tongue, which caused Tony to cry out and beg for more. He was on the verge of cumming, when he grabbed Natasha by the hair and threw her in the bed on her stomach. He ripped off his pants and teased her by rubbing his hard cock on her bare ass.

"See baby," he growled while gently biting her shoulder, "I promised I'd reward you," and once again, before she could reply, Tony had her on all fours and began to slam full force into her soaking wet pussy.

"HOLY FUCK, TONY!" Natasha cried out as he thrust into her.

"Oh my fucking God you are so fucking TIGHT," Tony shouted, gritting his teeth, pumping into Natasha hard and fast. He could feel his balls clap up against her as he continued to rhythmically thrust into the beautiful agent. He unclasped her bra and watched her tits bounce as he continued to pound her. Animalistic urges overtook his body as he gripped onto her hips as tight as humanly possible. He could feel the sweat drip down his back and could feel the blood coarse through his veins. Her moans were his motivation to not stop as he could feel his balls tighten up... He knew he was going to cum.

"Don't stop, Tony!" Natasha cried out, pushing Tony over the edge.

"I'm gonna... Oh my god..." Tony gasped for air as he pulled out and spilled his seed all over Natasha's perfect, round ass. Natasha sat up on the bed with a devilish gleam in her eyes. She grabbed his hair and whispered against his neck,

"The night is still young, and now it's my turn."


	4. Her Turn

Before even having a chance to catch his breath, Tony felt Natasha's strong grip bind his hands with a strip of silk she ripped off of the bedspread. He was sprawled out on his back on the bed and Natasha sat perched on his chest in order to prevent him from moving.

"What the..." Tony said in disbelief as he felt her tie him to the head board swiftly and skillfully. He felt the blood rushing straight to his cock from the unfamiliar yet arousing sensation of being bound by a sultry woman. The devilish yet lustful gleam in Natasha's eyes remained in tact and contributed to Tony's arousal. She finally secured the knot.

"Ready to go for a ride, cowboy?" she cooed in his ear, while pumping her hand up and down on his massive erection. Her tits looked so round and firm and he wanted to just grab them, but the restraints caused him to struggle. He gritted his teeth in frustration and primal desire; he wanted to be back in control. Natasha pushed her knee down harder on his chest.

"No, no, no... Where do you think you're going?" she teased, grasping Tony's cock more firmly than before. He grunted as he thrust upward into her hand, desperately trying to seek release. She abruptly let go, and Tony slammed his head against the pillow.

"What's wrong, Mr. Stark? You scared of a dominant woman?"

"Natasha, I think you've teased me long enough... Restraints? Really? We both know that's not going to stop you from riding the fuck out of me in about 5 sec-" Tony was cut off by Natasha lowering her dripping wet pussy onto his solid rod. She threw her head back with pleasure and began to ride him hard.

"Oh my fucking God, YES!" she screamed out, bouncing up and down hard on his entire length. She could feel him hitting her g-spot as she angled herself to achieve the perfect position.

"Oh my god, harder baby... Ride me harder!" Tony grunted as he stared at the beautiful woman who was bouncing and gyrating on his cock. Although his hands were bound, Tony was thrusting upward full force, feeling the wet heat slam on his entire cock. He watched as Natasha's knuckles turned white from gripping the silk sheets with ecstasy, her eyes squeezed shut as she rode harder and harder to achieve orgasm.

"Fuck, Natasha... You are so fucking HOT..." Tony growled as he could tell his partner was about to reach her climax.

"Oh my.. Oh my god...AHH!" Natasha cried out as she felt her pussy tighten around Tony's cock. She collapsed on top of him, when she suddenly heard a rip. She opened her eyes and saw that Tony had ripped himself free from her makeshift restraints, and within a matter of milliseconds, Tony flipped her over onto her back and had her pinned to the bed.

"I think it's time that I end this the way it should be... On top," Tony whispered against her ear, causing her to shiver. "The night isn't over yet."


	5. Flexibility

Tony had just about had it with Natasha's games; he was in control of the reins now. He picked her up and she wrapped her strong thighs tightly around his toned torso.

"Hope you're ready, sweetheart," Tony growled as he suddenly rammed her into the wall. Natasha cried out in ecstasy from the combination of Tony's solid cock penetrating her deeply and the feeling of his strong biceps gripping her tight. He continued to thrust into her at a dangerously quick pace, causing her to throw her head back.

Not breaking his concentration, Tony bit down on Natasha's shoulder blade, hearing not only her breath hitch in the back of her throat, but her scream out his name; he knew she was trying her best to hold back and failing.

"Ooh, Natasha... What happened to being in control," he growled, lips pressed up against her neck, teeth tugging gently on her flesh. Natasha was feeling far too good to argue, so she let the charming narcissist have his moment of pride.

Natasha's thoughts were interrupted by Tony suddenly removing her from the wall and slamming her to the ground.

"Wait baby," he teased, "let me taste that wet pussy."

Natasha's eyes grew wide, but before she could say anything, she could feel Tony's facial hair tickle her folds as he suddenly darted his tongue onto her clit.

"Oh my god, TONY " Natasha cried out, grabbing onto Tony's hair as he continued to tease her clit.

"Beg for more, baby," Tony said suddenly sitting up, two fingers now moving at extreme speed back and forth on Natasha's clit.

"AHH FUCK ME TONY," Natasha cried out, the teasing becoming all too much for her.

"Aww, baby... I knew you'd submit to me one day," Tony replied, devilish smirk and all. He finished his tease by rolling her clit between his thumb and index finger rhythmically slow to build up her desire even more. It worked. He grabbed Natasha by the thighs and positioned them behind the flexible assassin's head.

"Good girl," he grunted as he shoved his throbbing cock into her drenched pussy. The unfamiliar position for Natasha had her whole body on fire as she found the complex position to be an aphrodisiac. She could feel her mind go blank as she was completely consumed by sheer, raw pleasure. She could feel her orgasm building up in her core, and knew it was going to erupt within her any second.

"Tony, oh my god don't stop... I'm gonna... AHHH!" she cried out as she felt wave after wave of her orgasm create a seismic shock from within. Her muscles clenched Tony tightly, who was also about to reach his climax.

"Oh my god, Natasha... When you squeeze it like that, holy shit... Here it-" Tony choked out as he suddenly pulled out and shot his load all over Natasha's perfect breasts. They both collapsed onto the floor, breathless as they stared up at the ceiling of the posh hotel room.

"Wow, we made quite a mess," Tony laughed as he now looked at the debris they left around the room from their intense sex session. They definitely busted through some dry wall, the sheets were ripped off of the bed, and the pictures on the wall were either crooked on the wall or had fallen to the floor. Natasha looked up in disbelief a the scene.

"Oh my god. We are going to get into such shit for this," Natasha said, panicked, "what are we going to do if the media finds-"

Natasha was suddenly cut off by Tony pressing finger against her lips.

"Nat. You talk WAY too much," he chuckled, tucking a tendril of crimson hair behind her ear. On impulse, he pressed his lips against her's, and they drifted off into a euphoric state, not thinking about the consequences of the following day.


End file.
